


Meet The Beckhams

by LouisTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Toys, lots of cotton candy flavored fluff, that literally melts in your mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTomlinson/pseuds/LouisTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed almost inevitable that Louis always missed his chance to meet his favourite footballer. As he begins to accept his fate - leave it to Harry to suggest something that would change Louis' unlucky life forever.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis and Harry go on a double date with David and Victoria Beckham. And Louis thanks Harry by fucking him senseless.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Beckhams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokescreenbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokescreenbaby/gifts).



> Birthday gift to my bff Ariana aka @snoopyylouis (who I swear is actually a life sized Thumbelina). Ok this was supposed to be posted like 2 months ago but of course I suck. You've waited so long for this and for that I am eternally sorry.Thanks to my little sister @cupcakesntiaras for betaing this for me even though she had wayyy more important things to do. 
> 
> Oh gosh this was supposed to be fluff with a side of smut, but now it seems like smut with a side of fluff. Not that that is a problem or anything. haaaaa

The first chance Louis had in encountering his football idol, David Beckham, was completely ousted by a mere distraction.

A distraction in the form of legs that go on forever, wonderful curls, dazzling green eyes, irresistible dimples, and puffy pink lips that are just begging to be kissed.

The older male always had trouble keeping his own mouth off of those  _tempting_  lips; having to stare at them for more than two hours and not press his own mouth against them was pure  _torture_ in itself. 

Who even could blame him; Harry’s mouth is literally the textbook definition of sin— tastes so sweet, lips going from a watermelon pink to a deep candy apple colour, especially when wrapped around the tip of Louis’ cock.

Louis had been dragging Harry around, searching for an empty restroom at their venue in LA to snog in.  The fact they happened upon a ‘Closed for Maintenance’ sign, hanging on the outside of the men’s loo, was double points in Louis’ book.  He didn't waste any time kissing Harry, not letting up until Harry squeezed at his arms, signaling they needed to go back to the others.

When they finally made it back, the whole dressing room was in chaos. The staff were excitedly chatting amongst each other, and the two boys looked around in confusion. They decided to ignore all the commotion, and head to the designated area where all their stage clothes hung on individual hangers. Louis made  _damn_  sure they put his clothing rack right next to Harry’s; having to be separated in public was already an annoying issue to deal with.

While they were changing, Niall made a beeline towards them and almost knocked Harry down in his haste. The blond was smiling so wide Louis thought his face was gonna crack in half.

“Louis, Harry!” Niall exclaimed, boisterous in his movements. “I just met David fuckin’ Beckham mates. I got a picture with t’ David Beckham!” The Irishman shoved his phone into the older male’s face, knowing how badly Louis  _loved_  the football star.  _Dammit Niall._

Louis frowned and stared at Niall’s photo in envy. He then slid his finger against the screen, promptly deleting it. 

“What picture?” Louis said nonchalantly with his eyebrow raised.

Harry stifled a laugh in the background.

Niall didn’t say anything, just stared at Louis with that same shit eating grin. He opened his gallery and showed it to Louis, which held multiple pictures of him and the famous athlete.

Louis gaped and turning away, shrugged on his coat.

 “Nice try Lou.”  Niall laughed, putting his phone in the safety of his pocket in case Louis would make a grab for it. “Maybe if ya two weren’t snoggin’ so much, you wouldn’t have missed ya chance.” He walked off after that, huge smile still plastered on his face.

“Ah well,” Louis watched Niall leave, suddenly crestfallen.

Harry felt his boyfriend’s demeanor change, so he moved to stand in front of him, his back against Louis’ strong chest. He reached around for one of Louis’ hands and put it over his shoulder, fingers idly running along Louis’. Harry knew Louis always felt a million times better whenever he was pressed up against him.  At least, that’s what Louis had said that one time Harry had asked ‘ _what would cheer you up the most_?’ It was the sweetest thing he’d heard from the older male.

“There’s always a next time, Lou.” He turned around to face Louis, slipping his arms over Louis’ shoulders.  “I’m sure you’ll get your chance, today was just a...minor inconvenience,” he giggled and Louis chuckled, squeezing Harry around the waist with hope in his eyes.

Louis later that night went through twitter and saw a bunch of fans mentioning him with Niall. Being curious, he opened one of the messages to read:

@NiallOfficial _: what a great guy! Great t meet him! absolute legend_[ _pic.twitter.com/2urj34ZoA2_](http://t.co/2urj34ZoA2)

Within seconds, Louis reported the tweet as spam, then proceeded to create his own tweet about David.

@Louis_Tomlinson:  _Gutted I didn’t get to meet Beckham yesterday :(_

 

A month later, the second time surely was not Louis’ fault.

They had received the invite to AnOther Magazine’s LFW Party, and of course Louis overheard that David Beckham would be attending.

“Is this for us?” Louis asked in complete wonder, fingering the prettily wrapped envelope.  In his haste to read the invite he ripped the seal and quickly skimmed the contents.

Harry watched as Louis’ smile turned tight lipped as he slipped the letter into Harry’s outstretched hands. Harry’s heart dropped when he saw the invitation was only addressed to him, the giant cursive letters of his name sticking out tauntingly.

“Lou… _”_

Louis just shook his head and sighed, crumbling the envelope.

The sound of the paper crinkling was loud in the quiet room.

Harry wanted to cry.

Later that night, after several avoidances of mentioning the invite, Louis told Harry he could go and not to worry about him being disappointed by his choice.

Harry pleaded with him saying he could stay home instead, but Louis shushed him with a soft kiss on the mouth, whispering that it really was fine.

“But Lou, it feels so wrong going without you...” Harry looked down, a frown marring his beautiful face.

Louis couldn’t have that. He sighed and cupped Harry’s chin, his fingers rubbing delicate circles into the soft skin. “It’s not my place to tell you what you can or can’t do. Besides, there will be another chance for me, I’m sure.” Louis grinned, poking Harry’s cheek to make his dimples appear. “Also, babe, I could never be upset with you.”

The younger boy teared up at Louis’ words and leaned into Louis’ touch, rubbing his face against his boyfriend’s palm like a kitten would— an adorable action that Louis absolutely loved.

In fact, one of his favourite things about Harry was how affectionate the other boy was. He petted Harry’s curls and leaned forward to press little kisses along Harry’s tear stained cheek.

“Don’t cry, sunshine,” he breathed into Harry’s ear as his fingers slid underneath Harry’s tee to rub at the smooth skin there. “Everything is going to be okay.”

After Harry came home on the night of the party, Louis ended up bombarding him with a bunch of questions.  _What’s he like? Did ya both hit it off well? Did he tell you any secrets, I promise not to say anything… well not in public. Did you mention me at all? Please tell me you got his number at least Harold?!_ Harry ended up clutching his stomach from laughing so hard at Louis’ outburst of queries.  

Louis huffed, then pounced onto Harry, purposefully knocking him to the ground.

Harry winced at the impact and looked up at Louis with wide eyes, his hands shielding his crotch in case Louis decided to knee him there.

Louis sat up on Harry’s thighs and glanced down at him with a leer, one that Harry knew all too well.

  _Shit!_ “Louis, wait don’t— fuck!” Harry’s protest ended with a high pitched shriek when he felt Louis’ nimble fingers dig into the right side of his tummy.

Louis knew all about how sensitive that particular area was; the very same spot where Harry himself confessed to being the most ticklish.

“Louisss, please g’off!” Louis finally relented after several moments and smirked in triumph, planting a wet kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Lou,” he whined, pouting up at him and pushing the older man off his legs.

“Ha!” Louis chuckled, smacking Harry’s arse as the younger boy stood up. “It serves you right, babe.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and left to go shower, never actually telling Louis what really went down at the party. Turns out, Harry only managed to get a tiny glimpse of David, before said athlete was sucked into the large crowd. If Louis had went, there's little chance he would've had to meet, let alone speak, to his idol. The party wasn’t all that great either. Harry ended up sticking by Victoria Beckham’s side the whole night, rating dresses on a scale of 1 to 10 and discussing what designer the other celebrities were wearing— which would have been  _boring_  in Louis’ blatant terms.

 

The third time, Louis unwillingly arrived late to the Class of 92’ premiere with Niall, as to deter any paparazzi (and regretfully innocent fans) from assuming he and Harry came together.

When they took their seats in the auditorium, Harry turned to Louis and whispered that he bumped into David on the red carpet.

“What?!” Louis whipped his head around so fast his neck popped.

Niall, being right next to him, overheard and bellowed out loud, “Ya missed him again, aha!”

Louis wasn’t taking his shit this time and in retort punched the side of Niall’s arm hard.

Niall groaned at the blow, his arm stinging. “Fuckin’ hell, Louis.” The blond cradled his arm trying to rub away the pain.  “By any chance did ya happen t’ eat spinach fer lunch?”

Louis ignored him, rolling his eyes and whispering to Harry that he’s  _fine_  when he felt Harry tugging at his sweater.

Zayn, hearing the commotion, glanced over across their row of seats; his eyebrows were raised in amusement. “Wow Louis, I guess third time wasn’t the charm for you.”

Louis made sure to flip his best friend and partner in crime the bird. “Sod off!”

Zayn snickered, leaning into Liam who looked a bit lost on the conversation.  

“What happened just now?” Liam asked, looking at Zayn with his pretty brown eyes.

Zayn thought of hot chocolate and cuddles by the fire whenever he so much as glanced at Liam’s eyes, since the warmth in them always made Zayn feel extra heated. He mentally berated himself, pushing those thoughts deep into the back of his mind.  Zayn already had a hard time willing himself  _not_  to kiss away the confusion off the other male’s face; they were in public after all.

“I’ll tell you later.” Zayn then nudged Liam to move his arm over so he could put his own on the armrest. His hand, not even a couple seconds later, made its way across Liam’s thigh to caress his palm, tangling their fingers together.

Liam gripped Zayn’s hand tight, thumb rubbing soft circles along his secret lover’s knuckles.

Louis bounced his leg in anticipation.  David Beckham could be here, in this very theatre! His heart started to pound heavily as he discreetly turned around in his seat to glance over the hundreds of other occupants. He squinted a bit, trying to look at the highest rows in the back, but then an older woman cleared her throat and glared at him in annoyance. Louis didn’t pay any mind to her and turned back around with a heavy sigh. David may be in a different theatre room, as there was more than one show premiering tonight after all.

After a few moments, Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s wrist to check the time.

Harry was so used to Louis glancing at his watch, so it didn’t bother him anymore when Louis would randomly grab his wrist and turn it over. Harry happily let Louis do it, no questions asked. Louis also liked to stare at their tattoos while their arms were pressed together, and Harry would giggle when Louis would stroke down the row of tattoos that were all dedicated to him.

The second hand showed there were only a couple more minutes until the movie will start. Louis breathed out and closed his eyes for a millisecond, only to hear smacking noises coming from his left.  _Really Niall, r e a l l y._

Niall was being extra aggravating, chewing his popcorn and sipping his soda exceptionally loud.

“Are you quite finished?” Louis gritted his teeth; since when the fuck did Niall go out to get theatre food?

Niall smirked at Louis’ infuriated tone. “Finished with what?”

At that, Niall continued to chomp obnoxiously and Louis grumbled, sinking further into his seat. Perhaps Niall needed a reminder of just what Louis could do to him in one hit.

As Louis was contemplating on whether or not he should knock the enormous bucket of popcorn out of Niall’s grimy hands, the auditorium lights dimmed—the noisy incessant voices in the theatre began to die down.  _Finally,_  the film was beginning to play.

Louis sighed, motioning for Harry to place his hand into his.

Harry complied immediately, but he couldn’t help glancing at Louis worriedly, wondering if he was alright.

If the older boy ended up holding Harry’s hand tighter than necessary during the movie, Harry didn’t complain.

 

Louis was really close to hitting Niall again when said blond decided to text Louis  _another_  picture of him and David while the movie was showing, with the message  _guess who got t meet David Beckham again? Me aha._  

Niall was trying hard to hold in his laughter when suddenly Louis turned towards him. Seeing how the older lad looked like he was going to lunge at him any given second, Niall quickly stood up muttering about needing the toilet. His arm had already suffered enough abuse thank you very much.

 

Of course it wouldn’t be long before Louis would find the picture of David and Harry on the red carpet. In fact, it was within the hour of arriving home, while Harry was away showering, that he saw it all over twitter. He sulked when several of his mentions had the aforementioned photo along with captions like:

 _jealous louis_? ;)

_bahaha you didn’t meet david beckham and harry did_

_maybe next time buddy_

He ended up staring at the photo for several minutes, entranced by how the camera was angled, which made the lighting hit David just right. Louis, for a second, thought he was ethereal. And Harry—Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat— Harry was breath taking as always; he looked so darling standing next to his idol, with the cutest dimpled smile.

Louis really wanted to jump inside that photo and savor the moment. If he wasn’t bad at Photoshop he would put himself in the back, or the middle, so he could wrap his arms around both David and Harry’s waists.

He ended up saving the highest quality to his phone, setting it as his lock screen; two of his most favourite people in the whole world together in the palm of his hand. He played a level of candy crush while waiting for Harry, asserting himself that maybe it was destiny. Maybe he wasn't ever supposed to meet David. It’s just not going to happen. He looked down at the tattoo across his chest and sighed. _It is what it is_. There were many times when he had the opportunity and somehow they slipped by as though he was invisible and those chances weren’t for him. He decided he was going to accept it. Accept that he will never meet David, that the little picture on his lock screen will keep him sane enough to know that his significant other has, and that’s all that matters.  

 

Harry saw the picture of David and him that same night, right when Louis plugged his iPhone into the charger. The lights were out in their bedroom, the screen lighting up bright in the dark. Harry beamed, brushing his lips along Louis’ shoulder. Maybe Louis was a little bit okay with it.  

 

The next day Louis was out shopping at some clothing store Harry had never heard of. Louis opted to go with Zayn, and Harry decided to stay at home and catch up on some much needed laundry washing.

He immediately got bored while waiting for the spin cycle to end, so he started scrolling through his old text messages. He needed to delete some; his phone was starting to get a bit slow from the overflow of texts in his inbox. Most of them were from his mum and Gem, lots of little  _I miss you’s_  and kissing emojis.  He sighed and stopped when his phone vibrated, indicating a new incoming text.

_Victoria B: Hi Harry hope you and Lou are doing well. Xxx_

Victoria and he both exchanged numbers at one of the magazine parties, mostly to make sure he never missed a fashion show. She always knew when there was going to be a good one, and how could Harry resist attending? He just  _really_  loved fashion. (And he also wouldn’t mind wearing some of the beautifully designed gowns).

Harry pressed his finger against her name; it’s been awhile since he last talked to her. He fiddled with his bracelet, hoping she wasn’t busy. It rings and rings and rings and rings, and Harry decides to give up, his finger about to hit the end call button. Miraculously, a voice shouts on the other line.

_“Hello hello!”_

“Hiiiiii, Mrs. B.”

_“Harry sweetheart, how are you doing?”_

“I’m great as always, how have you been yourself?”

_“I’m great as well. Were you wondering if there’s another Burberry fashion show scheduled? I can call around and ask, I’m not sure if there’s one coming up anytime soon though-”_

The sound of dishes clank repeatedly in the background and Harry wonders for a second if hes being a bother.

“Is this a bad time?”

_“Not at all, dear! I’m just cleaning up around the kitchen.  I believe Dave went to pick the children up from school. “_

“Oh, okay. And speaking of him, Louis has been a bit down lately because I keep running into your husband.”

_“Oh the poor lad, he’s just never had his chance to meet him properly, hmm?”_

“Sadly, yes. Maybe if there was a way we could get together or something…”

_“Why, Harry! Oh my, are you suggesting a double date?”_

Harry smiled. “A double date! Yeah, that sounds like it'll be fun. What do you think?”

Victoria squealed into her phone.  _“Yes!”_

Harry laughed. “It’ll give our hubbys a chance to talk football or whatever.”

_“I know the perfect little restaurant too-”_

“Rosso’s.” Harry interrupted, clearing his throat. “Let’s go to Rosso’s Restaurant.”

 _“Splendid, I was going to say the same thing.”_ Victoria chuckled,  _“I will book a table for us then, Harry. How does seven o’clock sound?”_

 

When Louis heard the news he lunged at Harry, throwing his arms around him into a bone crushing hug. It’s finally happening. His lifelong dream of meeting his favourite footballer ever was coming true.

Harry smiled and returned the hug just as enthusiastically, minus the overbearing strength. His chest gave a lurch and he coughed, feeling his airway constrict.  “L-Lou,” he gasped, hands scrabbling at Louis’ biceps—trying to push him off.

Louis pulled away, not wanting to suffocate his baby, and placed a loving peck onto his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“You're a doll seriously, H.” The older male stepped back and swept a hand through his fringe; he exhaled a shaky breath, his body trembling in joy. “What restaurant did ya end up choosing?”

“Rosso’s, I know how you love going there.”

Louis smiled and hugged Harry again. Shit, he’s finally going to meet David Beckham!  _Fina-fuckin- ly!_

 

Nighttime came faster than Louis expected. He ended up going through Harry and his shared closet, tossing out many various button ups and slacks.

Harry could not contain his gasp when he walked into their bedroom to find clothing strewn all over the floor.  Louis looked at him bashfully, face tinged a light shade of pink.

“Babe, I don’t know what to wear.”

“Lou, honestly it’s not like we are meeting the queen or something.” Harry bent down to pick up a black suit jacket, frowning at the wrinkles that were already beginning to form on the apparel. He just ironed this not too long ago…

“Well look at you with your sparkly boots.”

Harry looked down at his St. Laurent shoes and frowned, “What about them?”

“They are extremely posh.”

“Did you forget who we are meeting?” Harry countered, attempting to salvage as many clothes as he could from wrinkles.

Louis stuck his tongue out and went back into the closet muttering, “Touché.”

 

Louis insisted on driving his Porsche to the restaurant.

Harry had nothing against it except the fact Louis just loved to show off just how fast his very expensive sports car could go.

“Louis! You need to slow down.”

“I rather not be late, Haz.” He slowed down as they were nearing a red light, the car stopping a little bit faster than was intended.  Louis was lost in thought; his mind running a hundred miles a minute. He still can’t believe it. David Beckham will be sat across from him, right there in his vicinity. How will he introduce himself, should he shake his hand or go in with a hug? He can’t muck up his first meeting with David Beckham, football star extraordinaire.  Oh shit he forgot to bring his Becks poster.

Harry linked their fingers together, noticing Louis’ deep in thought expression. “I can almost hear your thoughts you know.”

Louis just shook himself and took a deep breath.

They pulled into the parking lot at a quarter till seven.  With the lot being nearly empty, they assumed the Beckhams bought out the place so they could have some privacy. Which was very sweet of them, Louis did not want any paparazzi around, snapping photos till he could barely see where he’s walking.

“Should we go in now?” Louis questioned aloud, glancing at Harry.

“Well since we're here, let’s go.”

Louis hopped out the car on shaky legs; he brushed off his deep blue button up as Harry walked around to the other side to meet him with a little smile.

Harry placed his hand in Louis’ and tugged him towards the entrance of Rosso’s.

 

The restaurant was just as beautiful as it was since the last time they went.

The sounds of jazz music drifted in as they walked further inside. As they turned the corner, Harry took a moment to admire their photo up on the wall with other celebrities. Great memories were made here that first time they went out for dinner and shared sorbet for dessert. It was good sorbet and he even mentioned it on twitter once a long time ago.  He gasped when he was suddenly spun around, cutting his thoughts off.

Louis gripped Harry’s flailing hand and twisted the taller boy’s body around in a little circle, “Remember when we danced together our first time here?”

Harry placed his arms over Louis’ shoulders and grinned— dimples more prominent than ever.

The music slowed down suddenly and Harry wondered if the band witnessed them slow dancing and decided to play soft music to fit the mood. “Why how I could ever forget us at 17 and 19; wound up in each other’s embrace, practically one on that dance floor.” Harry moved slowly with Louis, trying hard not to step on Louis’ nice shoes.

“And you are still as wobbly as you were on that night three years ago, Bambi.” Harry pouted at the nickname and Louis chuckled wrapping his arms tighter around the other boy’s waist. “Can’t have you fall down and hurt yourself, love.”

“I can’t help it if I was born with two left feet,” Harry snickered. “Kiss me you fool!”

Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s face and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He was so lost in the feeling of Harry's lips against his, he completely missed the figure walking towards them.

“Good evening boys!” A feminine voice piped up behind them.

Louis and Harry whipped around and there stood Victoria Beckham in a beautiful pink billowy halter dress.

“Glad you both made it in time loves, our table is in the back. I was just heading to the restroom.” She hugged them both and turned to Louis who stood there mouth slightly agape, “Louis, you should go introduce yourself to your idol.” She winked and sauntered off.

Louis almost tripped as they made their way to the dining area; David Beckham was sat at the farthest table, adorned in a sleek black tuxedo vest and matching slacks.  He composed himself quickly, clutching Harry’s waist like a lifesaving device.  _Only a few more steps come on Louis, you got this don’t fuck it up._

They were edging closer to the red clothed square table, and Louis felt his palms get a bit sweaty as they made it within earshot distance.

 “Mr. Styles, hello again!” David greeted, smiling wide. He then looked to Louis, “hello, you must be the Louis Tomlinson I’ve heard so much about.”

“Yes, I am the one and only Louis Tomlinson.” Louis felt like he was in a daze, he needed to keep his cool and not embarrass himself. “And of course I know who you are already; I’m one of your biggest fans actually.”

David chuckled and took a sip of his drink. He motioned for them to come have a sit, and Louis felt his heart jump.

 Louis began to wonder if the older man could hear his heart thudding erratically in his chest. Almost forgetting, he quickly held his hand out to shake David’s. He was raised to be civilized after all.

David shook it cheerfully, fingers gripping Louis’ hand in a strong handshake. “It’s great to finally meet you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Like wise.” Louis grinned, and gradually his tight grip on Harry’s waist subsided.

Harry watched the exchange and giggled quietly.  Louis was so cute when he was nervous. It made him think of the first time Louis asked him out.  He ended up saying yes because Louis, even when nervous, could be the sweetest persuader. Harry sat in the seat opposite of Victoria’s empty chair and Louis sat across from the athlete.

Louis reached for Harry’s hand underneath the table out of habit, fingers brushing across the other boy’s knuckles. Their menus were neatly placed open, displaying the title: a la carte in big capital letters. This place was extremely expensive, but the food was exquisite and Louis loved the atmosphere here.

Victoria came not even a few seconds after both boys sat; she gracefully sat into her seat across from Harry.  

“Oh Harry!” Victoria exclaimed eyeing Harry’s feet, “I never noticed your boots. They're so beautiful, where’d you get them?”

Before Harry got a chance to answer her question, the waiter came by. Harry ordered the Red Passion drink, one that is very fruity according to Victoria, while Louis chose Perfect Thyming only because he liked the name. They ordered their food as well and the rest of the evening was filled with chatter.

Louis had so many questions to ask David, but his mind was so clouded he couldn't remember any of them. He was also trying hard to breathe correctly; David was much more handsome than how his posters portrayed him. The man was gorgeous in real life, and Louis felt inferior just sitting across from him.

David ended up initiating the conversation and Louis couldn't help but internally sigh in relief.

“I heard you were playing for the Donny Rovers? How’s that going for you?”

“It’s going well actually, lots of hard work and training.”

David leaned back in thought, folding his arms. At this moment, Louis decided to take a sip of his drink, which if he had known what was to be said next, he wouldn’t have picked it up in the first place.

“I could help train you. Well, that is if you want me to.”

Louis felt his throat close up and he choked a little. Eyes casted downward, he cleared his throat, and once he could breathe again he met David’s gaze, “that would- I mean I wouldn’t mind that at all! I’d appreciate it actually.” He felt like he was about to shit bricks.

 David didn’t comment about Louis’ minor crisis, thank goodness, and instead waved his hand to get the attention of their waiter to bring more champagne.

Before Louis could talk himself out of it, he decided to bring up the subject of getting an signature.  “I was wondering if you could autograph something for me, um-” Louis felt Harry drop his hand and push something flat and sharp into his palm. He subtly lifted it up from under the table to inspect it and it turns out to be one of David Beckham’s collectible soccer cards. He pressed a thumb into Harry’s side, their secret sign language, and presented the card to David.

David called the waiter over once again to ask for a pen and in no time the card was signed. Louis pocketed it immediately and thanked him; he felt much more at ease once his heart stopped hammering as bad as it had in the beginning. He took a swig (no more choking this time) from his glass and looked at David with intrigued eyes, “It’s a shame you’re retired now. I used to watch you all the time when I was a kid, hoping to one day be as good as you.”

David frowned a bit and swallowed some of his champagne, “I made a vow with my wife...and truthfully, all I wanted to do was settle down. I felt like I hardly had any time with the children, but now that I'm retired, I'm able to be in their lives a lot more than before.”

Victoria overheard their conversation and stopped talking mid-sentence to Harry so she could press a kiss against David’s cheek. “I can never tell you how many times I don’t deserve you, Dave.” She leaned into his side and David wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

David pressed a kiss to Victoria’s forehead. “Babe, you deserve me just as much as I deserve you.”

Louis wrapped his own arm around Harry’s waist while watching the couple in front of him, wanting to feel his own lover against his side. He felt lips press to his cheek and turned to smile at Harry, pinching his little dimples.

The atmosphere in the room changed as the jazz music began to slow down again; beautiful notes of a saxophone accompanied by a piano were filling the restaurant and reverberating off the high towering walls. Even when their food showed up, David continued chatting away to Louis, enthusing him about different tactics on how to build up stamina and endurance— to help better his performance out on the field.

 

Sometime during their meal, Harry brought up the topic on babies and Victoria and he became engrossed in conversation; however, it was Harry who did most of the talking.

“So, like, I really want a baby right...or maybe twins? Yeah, twins. Two peas in a pod, and I’ll have to get them a costume like that for Halloween. That would be cute, wouldn’t it?  If they happened to be a boy and girl, I was thinking of names along the lines of Mason and Olivia…”

Louis glanced fondly at the curly haired boy. Harry’s eyes were literally lit up and Louis couldn't hide his smile. Harry loved talking about children, whether they were tiny little bundles or walking toddlers. More specifically, Harry loved talking about wanting his own children.

Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on him. “Lou,” Harry questions, facing towards him.

“Yes Haz?”

“When are you going to give me a baby?”

Louis just shook his head and squeezed Harry’s arm. “Soon,” he reassured.

“You always say that!” Harry stuck his tongue out at him and Louis stuck his right back.

David and Victoria laughed and the conversation shifted to a topic on cooking, which made Louis throw his hands up in the air. “Next topic please, everyone knows I’m a shit cook!”

 

Once their night came to an end, Louis stood up to give David the longest hug he could muster, which the ex-footballer welcomed with open arms.

Victoria cooed at them both and Harry couldn’t help but let out a happy sound at their embrace.

After making promises to keep in touch, Louis and Harry waved good bye to the couple and left the restaurant with crinkly eyed smiles, hands tucked in each other’s pockets.

 

Louis breathed in heavily when he opened their front door, the night’s events hitting him hard. While sitting himself on the couch, he grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled, bringing the curly haired boy down onto his lap.

 “I still can’t believe it, H. David Beckham. I met the David Beckham. He was sat right there in front of me, nothing at all like my posters; he’s definitely much more fit in reality.”

Harry pouted and ground his hips down, leaning forward to kiss Louis on the mouth.

“I’m getting jealous over here,” he said, running his tongue over his lips, green eyes sparkling.

Louis blinked at him and grinned. “Babe, there’s no need to be.”

The temperature in the room shifted as Louis smirked up at the boy in his lap. He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s waist, holding his body down as Louis ground his hips up into the younger boy’s.

Harry gasped and tilted his head back, his cock filling quickly under the zip of his tight jeans. “Lou, you can’t be serious. The door isn’t even locked, what if someone comes in?”

“I guess we’ll be putting on quite a show for them then,” he laughed. “Would you rather we took this to the bedroom?” The last thing Louis wanted to do was make Harry uncomfortable.

Harry nodded quickly and regretfully got off Louis’ thighs to stand.

 Louis took his hand in his and led him to their bedroom. He grimaced at all the clothing he had thrown around earlier and pushed them off the bed.

Harry made a little grunt sound, thinking of all the ironing he'd have to do again.

Louis heard and waved away Harry’s disappointed sound. “Oh, babe, I’ll help you with those later.”

Harry looked at him and smiled because he knew Louis wouldn’t, but he didn't call him out on it. He was too turned on to care about something as unnecessary as clothing. He bounced onto their bed; kicking off his boots and crawling towards the middle of the soft mattress. He wiggled his little arse as he moved, turning around and smiling shyly. No matter how many times Louis and him had been intimate, the younger boy always got a teeny bit shy. Louis just had that effect on him, but once Harry’s shyness waned he could get pretty wanton if he does say so himself.

Louis felt his dick twitch as he watched Harry prop his back up against the pillows, one hand already  underneath his shirt to twist at a nipple, and the other teasing the button of his pants.

Harry never broke eye contact with Louis as he unbuttoned his jeans and ran his long, skinny fingers tentatively down his happy trail, going below to stroke himself. His mouth parted, tongue running over his lower lip. A breathy _Lou_ spilled from his mouth and he tossed his head back, moaning low in his throat when his eyes landed on Louis’ cock tented obscenely in his trousers.

“ _Lou_ ,” he whined again, fingers squeezing the head of his cock as he pinched his nipple hard. “C'mon, please I _need_ you.” 

Louis was abruptly pulled out of his trance, Harry’s begging plea reaching his ears. “Harry, stop touching yourself,” he ordered, walking towards the end of the bed.  He palmed himself roughly; the scene in front of him was incredibly hot. Harry looked so good against their sheets with his legs spread enticingly wide; his little round arse on full display through the tight material of the jeans, an open invitation Louis would never deny.

Harry immediately pulled his hand out of his pants and placed them to his sides, fingernails digging into the mattress. His eyes watched Louis, round and doe like— green barely visible around his blown pupils.

“Good boy,” Louis praised, climbing onto the bed and slotting himself in between Harry’s open thighs.  He pulled off the younger boy’s shirt and immediately latched onto one of Harry’s hardened nipples, tongue swirling over the raised bud. “I love how your nipples are always so erect, Haz,” he confessed before biting down, feeling Harry’s body shake with pleasure.

Harry gasped at the sensation and reached forward to run his fingers through Louis’ fringe, hands twisting into the soft hair as Louis played with his nipples at the same time; one with his mouth and the other with the tip of his fingernail.

Louis slid down his torso, tugging the younger male’s jeans down and off of Harry’s sock clad feet. The older man yanked down Harry’s pants as well, leaving Harry fully exposed. He took a moment to admire Harry’s long pale body on display in front of him.

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, gnawing down on the plump skin. He tilted his chin up for a kiss that Louis permitted as his right hand focused on Harry’s cock, finger toying with the slit. He jerked him slowly, precome leaking out of the head, fingers squeezing on every upper stroke.

“Fuck, Louis—” Harry didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence; Louis started nipping a path down his chest and stomach, stopping only long enough to suck a small bruise onto his right hip. When he reached Harry's hard cock, he lapped at the sensitive head to get a taste, then swallowed him down without warning.

Harry groaned, eyes slipping shut as his hands itched to grab any part of the other man he could reach. He settled on gripping Louis’ long hair near the back of his neck, his body squirming in pleasure from the mouth on him.  Harry began to buck lightly, fingers tugging roughly on the hair between his fingers.

“I’m gonna— oh shit, Lou.” Harry was panting hard, hips straining off the bed when Louis suddenly pulled off of him, leaving his cock shiny and wet. Harry bit the inside of his cheek, long fingers loosening their grip on Louis’ hair, thighs shaking slightly.

“Lou what—” Harry felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He was so _close_ , but then Louis’ hot mouth was just _gone_.

 “Can’t have you come just yet, baby.”

Harry made a face at him and Louis retaliated by pinching his upper thigh, squeezing the irritated skin between his thumb and forefinger. Harry threw his head back into the pillows, mouth opening wide in a shocked half gasp, his curls fanning his face. Harry’s breath hitched when he felt Louis sink his teeth into the soft, pudgy skin around his hips, leaving tiny red marks in his wake.

Harry had such a craving for pain that it could be considered unhealthy, but Louis never saw it as so. He happened to love indulging Harry with it. Louis also enjoyed seeing his artwork of beautiful markings and bruises spanning across Harry’s entire form: his collarbones, legs, chest, back, bum, or anywhere on Harry’s gorgeous skin. Once, he left a nice love bite along Harry’s jugular, right below his cute little ear, as it’s the one place that's easily visible to the public. And Harry wore it with pride.  

Louis lifted up Harry’s chin and brought him up for another kiss, nearly folding Harry’s body in half as their lips met.

When they broke apart, Harry tentatively met his eyes before he licked a wet line across his cheek, stubble tickling the younger boy’s tongue once it lightly brushed along the corner of Louis’ chin.

Louis stilled as he felt the heat from Harry's tongue. “You’re really something else,” he muttered, and leaned down to lick Harry’s sweet mouth open.

Harry moaned softly into Louis’ mouth, sucking down the older boy’s tongue like his life depended on it. He began to rut up against Louis, the rough denim from Louis’ jeans felt wonderful against his aching member.

Louis tutted and backed away, leaving Harry humping the air.

Harry whined, his patience wearing thin. Louis shushed him as he stripped off his clothes, tossing everything haphazardly towards the foot of the bed.  He quickly went into their shared bathroom to grab the lube, along with a long round object that he was going to surprise Harry with later.

“On your knees,” he said, popping the cap open and squirting a dollop of the cold liquid onto his thick fingers.

Harry flopped over, balancing himself on hands and knees; he twisted his head around to watch Louis, biting his lip hard. His hand was eager to touch his cock between his legs, but he knows Louis wouldn’t be pleased.

Louis groped at Harry’s bum and kneaded the tight globes of flesh. It’s been awhile since they last had sex and Louis knew he had to take extra precaution when opening Harry up so he wouldn't hurt him. He rubbed his lubed fingers together to warm up the lubricant and then slowly pressed one digit into Harry's tight heat. The pad of his index finger slid in easily enough and he rubbed circles around Harry’s rim, teasing the younger boy.

Harry moaned low in his throat and dropped down to rest on his forearms, pressing his face against the sheets. His entire body was sweating as Louis took his time opening him up. When his finger finally pushed in up to the knuckle, Harry pushed his arse back against it, letting Louis know he was ready for another.

Louis obliged and slipped another finger in beside the first, slowly finger fucking Harry.

Harry eagerly grinded back onto Louis’ fingers and shook visibly, his knees quaking under him.

“More please, fuck.”

Louis pushed a third finger into him and Harry’s body arched beautifully, Harry’s cock dripping precome all over their bed sheets.

Louis curled his fingers just right to hit Harry’s prostate, and smirked in triumph when the boy jerked in shock. Harry was moving so much; Louis had to hold Harry’s hips down so he could finger him faster.

“Yes yes holy fuck.” Harry gasped, fingers wrinkling the sheets below him. “Lou, m’ready. I need your cock.”

Louis patted Harry’s backside affectionately and pulled his fingers out of Harry’s slick hole. He reached over to grab the lube again, pouring a generous amount into his palm.

“I want you to ride me,” Louis voiced, twisting Harry’s head around to lick into his mouth with an intense fervor. 

Harry eagerly kissed him back, then took a deep breath as he sat up on his hunches, waiting for Louis to lie down.

Louis manoeuvred himself onto his back and patted his lower stomach, his hand brushing over his erect cock to apply the lube.  Grinning up at Harry he teased, “Come here, babe. Hop on.”

Harry bit his lip and immediately straddled Louis’ thighs. As he was about to raise himself up to sink down onto Louis’ cock, Louis pinched his arm for attention.

 “Turn around,” Louis demanded, massaging the skin on Harry’s forearm.

Harry looked at him a little confused because they've never tried this position before, but he went along with it and straddled Louis’ hips, his knees beside Louis' thighs. He reached around his body to grip the base of Louis’ dick between his thin fingers. He swallowed as he placed an arm to steady himself onto Louis’ leg, fingers pulling a little at the hairs there, and lowered himself carefully onto his thick member.

Louis watched the spectacle in awe; he always wanted to get a great view of Harry’s little pale arse as he bounced on top of him.

Harry wiggled a little, biting his knuckles to contain his moans. “Fuck I forgot how big you were,” he said, panting and twisting himself into a more comfortable position. He gripped Louis’ muscular thighs and lifted up, rocking back down hard onto the slick cock.

Louis fondled both of Harry’s arse cheeks and pinched at his waist, groaning out at the tight feeling of Harry around his cock.

Little _uh uh uhs_ fell from Harry’s lips as he rocked up and down; faster and faster each time, picking up speed. He gyrated back and forth with flourish, leg muscles straining to keep up a steady rhythm.

“Wow, H. You should see yourself, see how good you are at taking my cock. I’ve got the best panoramic view right now,” he chuckled lightly and thrusted up to meet the younger boy as he came down.  

Harry felt himself getting closer to release; he removed a hand from Louis’ thigh to tweak at one of his nipples. His bouncing was frantic, and he lost his rhythm as he felt his orgasm building up. His eyes closed on their own accord as he arched his back, Louis' cock slipping deeper inside of him.

“God Lou, I’m gonna—”

“ _No_.” Louis ordered, tanned hand squeezing the base of Harry’s flushed cock.

Harry wanted to scream. Once again his chances of coming were futile.

His eyes flew open when he felt something prodding at his entrance while Louis’ cock was still deep inside him.He whipped his head around, eyes glossy and wide, nearly panicking. “Louis what— oh _fuck_.”

Louis shoved two fingers in with no warning and Harry mewled loudly. His body felt so full, more than he's ever been used to, and he really wanted to come.

Louis watched as Harry’s back suddenly became rigid. He wasn't riding him anymore, and Louis frowned, feeling impatient.

“Harry, c’mon _move.”_

“I can’t—” Harry breathed, having to clear his throat before finding his voice again. “I—it’s too much. You’re already so big, I feel like I’m about to burst.” Harry sounded like he wanted to cry again, and his eyes were starting to hurt from holding back his tears.

“You can do it, love. I know you can.” Louis encouraged softly.

“I- I don’t—”

Louis thrusted up, shoving his fingers deeper and stretching Harry wider.

“Fuck. Louis, what brought this on?” Harry said through clenched teeth.

 “I needed to prep you some more,” he replied.

Harry’s eyes widened, his chest heaving as he tried to move at the same pace he used earlier.

“Wait what… for what?” He asked, wishing he was faced the other way.

“It’s a gift I got for you at the ‘clothing store’ I went to with Zayn.” He leered and tugged his fingers out from between Harry’s cheeks, making Harry gasp from the sudden loss. However, he makes sure he keeps the tight grip he has on Harry’s dick. Louis then reached around to shuffle through the bedside table, pulling out a 5-inch hot pink vibrator with little diamonds encrusted around the base.

“Its name is Princess, just like you,” he said, chest rising happily. “Plus this baby here supposedly vibrates really fast.”

Harry turned his head to get a glance of the beautiful vibe as Louis pushed the button to turn it on. It made a low buzzing sound, which went straight to Harry's cock, causing him to clench around Louis.

“Louis, I want it in me," he demanded, more determined this time; he braced himself forward, preparing himself. He never owned a toy before, and for that he was curious on how _good_ it would be; wondered how deep the vibrations could go, and what effect it would have inside him along with his boyfriend’s thick cock.

Harry shivered and panted heavily. He hoped he didn’t pass out.

Louis slicked up the tip of the toy and pressed it inside gradually. He hissed at the feeling of the toy against his cock as he slid three inches inside of Harry’s tight heat.

Harry released a high pitched whine; the pain was intense, but the vibrations overrode it, filling Harry up with pleasure instead.

 “Babe, are you okay?” Louis said, closing his eyes and moaning out.

Harry could barely form words right now; he tried, but ended up babbling instead, so he was silent for a few moments as he rocked back against Louis and the vibe. “Y—yeah I’m… fuck— I’m okay. Feels _so_ good, Lou.”

“You’re doing so well, princess.”

Harry felt his face heat up and he ground down at a faster pace. Louis decided to release his hold on Harry’s cock, and Harry moaned in thanks. Tears began streaming down Harry’s face as he felt Louis nudge at his prostate repeatedly, and the vibrator was causing the sensations to be ten times more powerful than usual. He released his grip on Louis’ thighs to roll his hardened nipples between his fingers, arching his back to take more of the vibe and sink deeper onto Louis’ cock.

Somehow, Harry still had the stamina to move on his own, and for that Louis was grateful.  The older boy began to slowly jerk Harry off, fingers running along the underside of the head.

“Wow babe, you're so wet for me.”

Harry flushed down to his chest, shaking his curls out of his face. “ _Louis_ ,” he voiced trying to talk over the pounding of his heart.

Louis lowered his voice to an almost growl. “Do you want to come, Harry?” He thrusted up hard and Harry screamed.

“Yes yes yes yes, I do please.” Harry couldn’t contain his sobs as Louis began to take over and pound mercilessly up into him. Harry could hardly catch his breath when he felt the vibrator’s power increase and he stilled as Louis controlled the pace, trying hard not to come until Louis said he can.

“Come,” Louis barked, squeezing the younger boy’s dick one last time and rearing his hand back to land a hard smack across the length of Harry’s cock.

Harry came with a strangled cry, arse clenching down tight around the vibe and Louis’ pulsating cock. His come painted Louis’ thighs and his own chest, some still leaking profusely from the head. Harry was openly sobbing now, his orgasm draining his body while Louis was still driving into him from below. He was quivering nonstop, thighs nearly numb from keeping the same position for so long.

“Harry, holy _shit_.”

Louis cursed at the feeling of Harry tightening around him. He kneaded Harry’s arsecheeks between his palms, shoving up roughly one last time before he came too, cock pulsing white hot liquid deep inside of Harry’s sweaty frame.

Louis pulled the vibe out carefully and turned it off, tossing it onto the other side of the bed. He helped lift Harry off of his lap and sat up, cringing at the dried come on his thighs. Louis went to fetch a wet flannel to wipe Harry’s body down gently, and then he cleaned himself.

He pulled their covers back and tucked Harry into them, turning out the lights and falling into bed to pull the boy into his strong arms.

“Hi.” Louis goes, mouth upturned and blue eyes shining bright.

“Hey.” Harry replied slowly, licking his lips unconsciously. He was breathing rather shallow, eyes closing from the sudden wave of exhaustion going through his body.

Louis leaned down to press his face up against Harry’s and blinked rapidly, fluttering his eyelashes over Harry’s eyelids, nose, and mouth.

Harry scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows, but he couldn’t control his giggles from Louis’ butterfly kisses. “Oi! That tickles!” Harry laughed, attempting to push away Louis’ face.

Louis caught his hand and placed it against the pillow. Harry refused to put up a fight and instead kept his hand entwined with Louis', on the brink of sleep.

“Sleep well, princess. Love you.” Louis brushed his lips against Harry’s temple and Harry opened his mouth to say _I love you too,_ but the need for sleep overtook him. It wouldn’t matter to Louis though, because he hears it every time he wakes up; a mouth would be pressed to his ear, whispering _I love you_ , and Harry would be cozied up along his side like a kitten. Until then, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and brought him closer to his chest; smiling in his sleep as he dreamt about David Beckham training him on the field, Harry in a cheerleading outfit on the sidelines. Perhaps this dream could become a reality.

 

Things went back to normal until Louis met Matthew Healy from The 1975, and Harry wouldn’t stop asking Louis about him. But that’s a different story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated!!! btw the baby talk is a hint to a future work i am doing so :))))) Say hi!!! [tumblr](http://chesireprincess.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> O m g how was that for my first smut ever??
> 
> *runs away and hides forever*


End file.
